Lecciones
by LeChuza Rain
Summary: Las golpizas, los traumas y el maltrato han hecho a Bella una mujer que cree ser la mascota o la esposa sumisa de James. Cuando Edward llegue a su vida, todas sus dudas son resueltas, sus preguntas son contestadas, y aprende lecciones, por la persona correcta. AU. EXB. M por temas adultos o lemmons.


*****Hola! Soy una mujer nueva en esto de los fanfics, hace años que no escribía, y ahora que descubrí fanfiction he dicho; porque no subir esto. Mi psicóloga me ha dicho que mi depresión de primavera durará mucho, así que he comenzado a relajarme y dejar volar mi imaginación : ) no tengo BETA así que cualquier error, lo siento. **

**Me encantaría que me dieran su opinión al respecto, pero sino, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta locura tan romanticona. OTRAS COSAS ABAJO…*****

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que merezco una golpiza – prologo.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bella, por favor, quédate, estoy segura de que si vas a casa James te golpeará hasta morir. Ya son las doce de la noche." Apenada, me miró, buscando en mis ojos alguna señal de aprobación a su petición. Pero esta noche no. Esta noche voy a aguantar como siempre, porque yo le pertenecía a James, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.<p>

Me había dicho eso tantas veces que ya estaba convencida de que era mí dueño. Cuando él quería que yo llegase a casa en menos de cinco minutos, yo lo hacía. Si él quería que me desnudara delante de todos, yo lo haría, porque estaba segura de que él era mi dueño y nadie más. Solo él podía decirme que hacer. "Deja de ser tan testaruda, maldición." Fulminé con la mirada a Ángela. Esta es la primera vez que la escucho decir una grosería.

Ser la hija del religioso del pueblo no ayudaba nada, y su boca había dejado de estar tapada para decir 'maldición' por primera vez. O eso creo.

"Mira, Ángela. Te agradezco mucho que estés haciendo esto por mí, pero yo puedo sola con esto. Te prometo que James me está esperando sin maldad en su ser, al menos hoy." Mentí, visualizando a mi esposo rubio con el rostro lleno de ira.

Dentro de mí, esos ojos me daban terror, y su ceño fruncido solo significaba una cosa siempre; golpes. Hoy recibiría golpes porque me los merecía. Me merezco los golpes por haberme dejado llevar y llegar tan tarde a casa.

Vivimos en un edificio antiguo. Este tiene varias habitaciones, y muchas personas me quedan mirando con lástima cuando paso por el lugar con las gafas de sol incluso cuando está nublado. La señora Newton me pregunta el porqué de mis gafas en días oscuros, pero yo le contestó con un simple 'no es de su incumbencia' si no terminaría contándole todas mis desgracias, y la señora Newton al igual que la señora Stanley no eran de fiar. Seguramente andarían por los apartamentos diciendo lo que conté y después James me mataría.

Las calles oscuras y llenas de hombres fumando o con botellas de alcohol en sus manos me intimidaban más de lo normal. Ángela al ser una chica que da todo su dinero a las organizaciones de niños con cáncer, ha quedado sin mucho dinero, entonces el único barrio en donde puede estar es en Wisther. Wisther es una calle tan deprimente y mala que todos los ladrones prefieren andar aquí que en las calles más bajas.

"Shhh, tranquila, tranquila, pasará, ya llegarás a casa, mierda, ¿Por qué no traje la Chevy?" Mis Converse sonaron en el pavimento por lo rápido que iba caminando.

* * *

><p>Como desee, pude llegar a mi destino sin mucho esfuerzo. En realidad, tenía monedas sueltas en mi chaqueta impermeable, así que les di eso a algunos vagabundos que se cruzaban en mí camino y pude pasar sin problemas. ¡Genial! Ahora lo que faltaba era enfrentarme a James. Debe estar sentado en el sofá, esperándome con una botella de Vodka en la mano, esperando a que me desnudara y le mostrara un espectáculo. Ese era el precio. O bailo para él y tenemos sexo duro, o me niego y me dejo golpear hasta cierta hora de la mañana hasta aprender a qué hora llegar.<p>

¿Cuál elegiría ahora? ¿La primera o la segunda opción? Mordí mis labios, nerviosa, ya no quería recibir más golpes. Pero sin embargo, me sentía asqueada bailándole. Lo probé una vez, y terminé vomitando sobre la polla de mí esposo. ¿Adivinan? Sí, gané más golpes de los que hubiese recibido si me hubiese negado en bailar. Y por dos días no hablé ni comí, fue una experiencia horrible.

Con las llaves resbalándose entre mis dedos, pude entrar de una forma veloz al apartamento. Miré por todas partes, intentando encontrar en la oscuridad algún rastro de James o su respiración. Quizás esperándome se había quedado dormido o algo así. Desee que estuviese tomado porque así sus golpes se volvían más indecisos y borrosos.

Me quité las Converse y fui a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Después averiguaría que pasaba con mi esposo, quién todavía no daba señales de vida. Luego de tomar el vaso de agua, me giré y encontré su rostro al frente del mío. Sus ojos me miraban burlescos y su boca estaba irónica, como una mueca cruel. _Ay no, demonios, no de nuevo, Dios. _Estuve a punto de suplicarle que esta noche me dejara dormir.

"¿En dónde estabas mi amor?" Él preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

"Y-yo, trabajé mucho y luego fui a la casa de Áng…"

"¡TE PREGUNTÉ EN DONDE MIERDAS ESTABAS! ¡NO QUE ME DIERAS EXCUSAS!" Tomó mis brazos en sus manos, azotándome contra el mueble de cocina. Pobre, a estas alturas él estaba más herido que yo por los empujones.

"Esto no es una excusa. En serio hice eso. Jamás te mentiría, cariño."

"¿En serio?" Acarició mi mejilla y yo acaricié la suya. "Es que estaba preocupado por ti, bebé, ¿Qué tal si me estabas engañando o alguien te estaba tocando?"

_Vamos bien, está apaciguándose. _

"Sabes que nunca te engañaría. Tú eres mí todo, mi mayor regalo de toda la vida. Siempre tú, mi amor." Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y le besé manipuladoramente. Él paseó sus manos por mi cintura, acariciando y dejándose llevar por mí beso.

* * *

><p>Su mano atrapó mi pelo en un puño con mucha fuerza.<p>

"¡Crees que puedes manipularme! ¿A quién engañas ratita? A mí no."

Me lanzó contra el mueble otra vez, y sostuve mi cabeza en una mano. Estaba comenzando otra vez.

"Duele, James, déjame. Voy a gritar."

"¡GRITA COMO LA PERRA QUE ERES!"

"Déjame, maldita sea, déjame ahora mismo."

"Eres de mi propiedad, creí que lo sabías."

"Y lo sé, pero se supone que los amos cuidan sus mercancías, ¿No?" Otra vez tiró de mis brazos hacia atrás, ganándose un gemido por mí parte. Tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo, y quién no, él estaba haciéndome mucho daño, y mis ojos ya no se podían abrir por lo heridos que se encontraban.

Él puso su pie en mi espalda en señal de que era más fuerte que yo, y sentí mucha impotencia por no tener su misma fuerza y hacerlo papilla rápidamente.

La puerta hizo un sonido raro, pero pensé que era una falacia de mí mente. Antes de que James volviera a golpearme, un hombre alto, de tez clara y chaqueta marrón se acercó sin darle tiempo a mí esposo y lo golpeó como si fuese la última mierda que haría en el planeta tierra. _¿Estará bien? _Me sentí avergonzada de ser como esas tipas que gritan _**Ya basta, no le pegues**_ sabiendo que les hacen daño. Preferí callarme y disfrutar de como lo golpeaba.

"Oye, ya, está bien, ya le has golpeado mucho, y estoy bien." Susurré.

"No es cierto. Mira tu puta cara, estás jodidamente mal, niña. Vamos a un hospital. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ese imbécil te ha hecho?" Preguntó, mirándome de pies a cabeza. En menos de dos segundos mis mejillas eran unos tomates con fiebre.

"¿Está muerto?"

"No. Supongo que está durmiendo por un tiempo. No preguntes, te subirás a mi coche e iremos a un hospital ya mismo, ¿Escuchaste?"

"¡Qué estás diciendo! Ni siquiera te conozco. Puede ser que salga de esta, y tú seas un psicótico o algo así."

Suspiró y acarició el puente de su nariz con sus largos y fuertes dedos.

"Iremos, quieras o no. Luego de explico cómo supe de todo esto. Solo te puedo decir una cosa, tú no volverás a ese apartamento, o no mientras estés con él, Bella."

¿Bella? ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Qué? Fruncí el ceño en un acto inconsciente. Era casi irreal que este hombre de ojos verdes me salvara de James. En serio creí que James me mataría sin compasión. Quizás mañana aparecería en la televisión o en el periódico que estaba muerta, y mis padres llorarían. Tal vez esto era un sueño, y una persona tan perfecta como él debería solo existir en mis sueños. O eso creo.

* * *

><p><strong>***Edward es posesivo y dominante de una manera más sana que la de James, eso es obvio, y espero que hayan entendido más o menos la trama y también haya sido de su agrado, miren que ando con ganitas! Jaja, bueno, las dejo.***<strong>

**Rulitos-wild**

**review?**


End file.
